<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Working it Out as a Family by DardalionWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190753">Working it Out as a Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites'>DardalionWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, First Time, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer was always determined to be an open minded parent and that didn't change after Taiyang's death. When her son, Jaune, comes to her with a raging libido after being peer pressured into taking some experimental pills, however, it'll take a very open minded solution to deal with it. And she may not be able to handle him on her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Summer Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rwby Lemons</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Working it Out as a Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Being a mother meant dealing with potentially embarrassing situations all the time. She’d been there for Yang and Ruby’s first period, for Yang’s first crush, for Ruby tripping up while using her Semblance and smashing herself through a tree. She’d even found Jaune’s naughty magazines once when cleaning under his bed, though he didn’t know, and she’d carefully put them back. He was a young man growing up, and there was nothing wrong or taboo about having hormones.</p><p>Being a proud single mother to two girls and a young boy was just like that sometimes. You took the bad moments with the good and accepted the embarrassing moments as inevitable. It was all part of watching her three children grow up.</p><p>This had to be the worst situation she’d ever been in, though. Jaune Rose sat on the bed with his dressing gown on and hair still wet from the shower. His skin was flushed red, but not in the purely embarrassed sense. It was a bright, worrying, red that burned all the way up his chest and neck, and some of the droplets running down his face were clearly sweat. Even from touching his hand, he was incredibly hot, practically burning up.</p><p>The cause of which lay in her hands in a small glass jar. The bright blue pills tinkled about inside as she turned it left and right.</p><p>“How?” Summer asked. “Why?”</p><p>“O – One of my friends at school said they found it in their dad’s bedroom. It was a dare and… and I didn’t want to chicken out.”</p><p>Sexual performance enhancers. Summer could have groaned. It sounded unfair, but if someone had asked her which of her children she thought might be peer pressured into drugs, she would have said Yang, mostly because she hung out with the popular types. Ruby was much too good a girl and Jaune, she had thought, had a clear head on his shoulders. Apparently not. When your friends asked if you were cool, common sense went out the window.</p><p>“These are aura-based enhancers,” Summer read off the packet. “They work by boosting your aura with dust. Jaune, this is a very serious chemical reaction specifically for people with <em>low</em> sexual energy. No wonder you look like a volcano about to erupt. You must be brimming with unspent aura. I also shouldn’t need to tell you these are meant to be used <em>prior</em> to sex. What were you thinking?”</p><p>“I – I don’t know!” he cried.</p><p>“Shh. Shh. It’s okay.” It wasn’t, but panic would only make it worse. There would be time for recrimination and punishment later; now, the important thing was to make sure he was okay.</p><p>What to do, though? The nearest proper hospital was all the way in Vale, hours and hours away, and as a huntress, she knew first hand the dangers associated with aura. There was a reason the average citizen didn’t have it unlocked. Aura burns were a thing if you used too much too quickly or couldn’t control the flow of it around your body. Students were taught young, but then they had less aura at that point, so it was safer for them to make mistakes.</p><p>First things first, she had to assess the damage.</p><p>“I need you to show me it.”</p><p>It was expected that he would stammer, splutter and try to make excuses. What boy his age would feel comfortable exposing himself to his own mother? Or anyone for that matter? If this hadn’t been such a serious problem, she might have found it endearing.</p><p>“Jaune, I’ve seen everything you have to offer, and this is serious. You wouldn’t feel embarrassed showing yourself to a doctor or nurse, would you?” He might, but he shouldn’t. Summer came forward and placed her hands on the v over his chest formed by his dressing gown. He looked terrified so she gave him a moment, smiling awkwardly and asking, “Trust me. I’m your mother and I’m going to help you. Are you ready?”</p><p>He nodded and Summer untied the knot his waistband. It felt like it would be easier to go quick and professional, so she undid it and pulled it over, then sat back on her heels to stare down at her own son’s penis.</p><p>Penis. It felt too small a word.</p><p>Her first thought wasn’t actually `big` or `wow` but instead a sudden gasp of air and a sympathetic wince. Jaune’s member was bright red and swollen, painfully erect and twitching every now and then in what she could only assume was discomfort. About eight inches long, the width of it was more shocking, especially how it seemed to bulge out like he was suffering a blockage. It looked like a red aubergine.</p><p><em>Painful, too,</em> she thought. <em>I’ve never seen someone’s skin look so reddened before. His aura must be coursing around under his skin, and those stupid pills are causing it to prioritise this region.</em> Summer wasn’t doctor enough to say what would happen if he didn’t find a way to expel it, she didn’t think his genitals would explode or anything, but he could suffer nasty burns and even complications to his aura system.</p><p>“T – There,” she said, stammering only a little. She brought her eyes up to his in the hopes of making him feel less embarrassed. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. The drugs are meant to be used prior to sex. Have you…?” Summer took a deep breath and pushed on. “Have you tried masturbation? If you could work it out that way, you might be okay.”</p><p>“I tried in the shower,” he whined. “I… I couldn’t get off… I couldn’t finish…”</p><p>That explained the hour long shower and the sounds inside. He couldn’t reach orgasm, though? The more she looked at him, the more she was sure that was less to do with the drugs and more the reaction it was having on him. She wasn’t sure she’d have been able to bring herself to a climax while suffering as much as he was. It must have been next to impossible to think up sexy thoughts when you were terrified of what was happening to you.</p><p>Jaune wasn’t going to be able to get off, and this didn’t look like it could last a trip to Vale. Maybe it could have if he’d come straight to her, but he must have taken these the night before and then panicked this morning and hid in the shower to try and fix it. <em>Such an idiot. Why didn’t you come to me the moment you knew something was wrong?</em> Yang and Ruby wouldn’t have either, and she had to admit that she’d been just as hard-headed at their age.</p><p>“Am – Am I going to be okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Summer answered immediately. Confidently. It was what he needed to hear. “You’re going to be okay, Jaune. You’re going to be fine. We just…” A quick swallow. Summer got down on one knee and then the other before him, brushing her short hair behind her head with one hand and resting the other on his thigh. “<em>I just need</em> to help you take care of this. T – Try not to freak out, okay? This is – We have to do this…”</p><p>Though she could see the questions in his eyes, she also saw trust. Jaune nodded and stayed quiet, believing in her. Now it was time for her to prove that belief warranted. Summer took a deep breath to calm herself, then reached out with one hand and gripped his base. <em>You’ve done this before,</em> she told herself. With Taiyang and also the few other sexual partners she’d had. Thinking of her own son as one was another step altogether, but one she had to make if she was to help him.</p><p>“M – Mom!?” Jaune squeaked.</p><p>“Shh. Shh. It’s okay.” She rubbed her thumb over the underside of his penis, stroking it gently while rubbing her fingertips on the other side. He was as big as his father. Puberty had been kind to him. Summer smiled up past his engorged tip, shallowly pumping his member and making him gasp. “We’re going to work all this excess aura out of you. Trust me. This’ll all be fine.”</p><p>Summer started pumping one hand up and down his length, trying her best to keep a soft grip and not be frightened off. He looked so swollen and sore that she didn’t want to hurt him. It also didn’t help that she was masturbating her own son. <em>Don’t think about that. Your son needs your help. You’re an adult. Act like it.</em> If he ever broke his arms in training, she might have to wash him down there. This was no different.</p><p>Except it was. Down on her knees with Jaune watching her every move, she felt flushed with embarrassment. He noticed and looked away, bless him, but after a whole three minutes of stroking him passed by without so much as a peep or dribble of precum, she started to worry. More than that, her hand was beginning to feel stiff. Doggedly, she added a second, gripping his engorged penis with both hands and sliding herself down from his tip to his base.</p><p>“Does this feel good?”</p><p>“Um. Ah. Well…”</p><p>He was embarrassed. So was she, but she needed to know if this was having any effect. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me, Jaune. Don’t be embarrassed. Any man would feel good if their special place was being given this treatment. You shouldn’t worry just because it’s me doing it. Right now, your body doesn’t care that we’re related. So,” she asked again, “Does it feel good? Is this helping?”</p><p>“Y – Yeah.” He swallowed nervously, spreading his knees a little wider. “It… It feels good. R – Really good.”</p><p>That was a relief, but good or not, she was hoping for a little more in the way of results. Her hands were both beginning to cramp. <em>If this keeps up, I’ll run out of energy long before he does. </em>His skin was incredibly hot and that had made him dry; Summer watched his face for any clue to his thoughts, only to catch him wincing when she pumped down again. It was hurting him more than it was helping.</p><p>Knowing what she had to do, Summer rose up on her knees before him, leaning over his crotch and swirling her tongue around her mouth. Jaune tensed up, surprised by her sudden movement. “Mom! What are you doing- oh? Ohhh…”</p><p>His moan trailed off into a shudder as her spit dribbled down her lips and over his tip, coating his sored head and running down his sides. Summer moved her head in a small circle around him, coating his penis as best she could, then using her hands to collect and work it gently down his shaft. Soon, his penis was a sticky mess, much slicker and easier to move her hands up and down, and probably a whole lot better for him as well. Less chafing to worry about.</p><p>“Is that better, sweetie?”</p><p>“Hmm. Yeah.” Jaune had his hands back to prop himself up and his head aimed toward the ceiling. “Yeah, that’s – oh man, that feels so much nicer.”</p><p>Good. Her own saliva ran down her fingers, sloppily dripping down his penis as she worked her hands up and down. Some pooled and ran down his large balls, and she slid her right hand down to cup and massage them experimentally. He made a pleased sound, but there was still no sign of an orgasm. What was it going to take? He must have been sore beyond belief to not even offer a little precum to this.</p><p>“I need you to cum, Jaune.”</p><p>“I’m trying!” he whined. “I’ve been trying all day!”</p><p>It wasn’t his fault. Summer held back a sigh lest he think it aimed at him. “It’s okay, sweetie. I’m not blaming you.” Not much. Taking those pills in the first place was stupid, but that wasn’t the point now. “You need to cum, though. What would make it better?”</p><p>“W – What!?”</p><p>“What would make this better? You’re a young man and I’m sure you have your… um… fetishes.” Knowing that was one thing, but there were certain conversations a mother didn’t want to have! No, she had to be strong. This wasn’t a normal situation and Jaune needed her help, not her nerves. “We have to work together on this, baby, so tell me what I can do to make it better for you.”</p><p>He looked positively humiliated by the question. Absolutely mortified. To be fair, she was asking her little boy to tell her what turned him on, but he understood what it was necessary, and, after a brief moment of hesitation, he stammered out, “M – Maybe if you talked dirty?”</p><p>Dirty talk? He really was shy, wasn’t he? Or maybe he’d just watched too much unrealistic pornography. She wasn’t so silly as to think her kids didn’t, and she wasn’t the kind of person to condemn it. Better they sated their curiosity in the safeties of their rooms than going out and getting into trouble. It’d been a while since she’d had to talk to anyone like what Jaune was probably thinking, but how it couldn’t be that hard.</p><p>“You want me to talk dirty, baby?” she asked, sliding her hands up and down him. “Like how your big, dirty <em>cock</em> feels so good in my hand. Is that what you want, baby?”</p><p>Her face flushed pink before she’d even gotten the first line out. It was one thing to talk like that with her late husband when she and he had been in the mood late at night, usually after several drinks and when they were both turned on but doing it to her son was another matter entirely. <em>No. Come on, Summer. You can’t back down when he needs you!</em> Gripping him a little tighter, she pushed her elbows into his knees and pulled herself up, leaning on him and pumping up and down while locking her eyes on his.</p><p>“I love your big cock, Jaune. Mmm. It’s so big and thick.” He twitched in her hand, the first involuntary movement she’d gleaned. Yes! She just had to keep going! Purring, she brought her face down to look up past his swollen penis up at his face. “Do you like having mommy jerk you off, baby?”</p><p>“Ungh. M – Mom!” He moaned helplessly, but there was no denying he enjoyed it. His penis kept swelling in her grip.</p><p>“Mommy likes seeing her baby boy all big and horny like this. Are you going to cum, baby? Cum all over mommy’s face? All over her tits?”</p><p>His eyes snapped open, staring down hungrily below her eyes. Summer fought her own instincts to pull away, reminding herself he needed her to be on top of her game. It wasn’t hard to figure out what he was looking at, and he was so close to cumming! All she had to do was keep the pressure up.</p><p>“Do you want to see them, baby?”</p><p>One of her hands slid free of him, gripped the hem of her dress and pulled it and her bra solidly down. Her left breast swung out, freed from its support to hang boldly out. Her breasts weren’t the biggest, but three children had made them weighty and hers bounced proudly. Without taking her eyes off his, she moved her hand over and pulled the other loose, letting her dress fall down to her stomach.</p><p>“Do you like them?” She shook her body from side to side, making them shake and tremble. “They’re all for you, sweetie. All for you to shoot your thick load over.” Bringing her hand back, she angled his penis at her neck, pumping quickly while biting her bottom lip. “Do you want it, baby?”</p><p>“Ugh. Ah.” Jaune thrust up into her hand. “I – I want it. Mom. Oh God!”</p><p>“Come on. Cum for me. Cum for mommy.” Summer was using both hands now, one to stroke the upper half of him and the other to pump the base. All the while, she kept talking, kept throwing the words out before nerves could get the better of her. “Cover mommy in your thick cum, baby. Mommy wants it. Oh Jaune, I want to feel it all over my fac-”</p><p>“Ahh!”</p><p>The first thick glob of cum splashed against Summer’s cheek and slashed its way all across her face, making her shriek in surprise. Her son’s penis jerked a second time in her hand, spraying again but with less force. The thick cum arched and splattered across her neck and cleavage, dribbling between her breasts.</p><p>So much! Summer held Jaune in place as he bucked and continued to squirt with less intensity. He’d fallen back on the bed gasping for air, leaving Summer on her knees covered in semen. There was no way someone could ejaculate that hard. How much of an effect were the drugs having on him?</p><p><em>It’s so thick as well,</em> she thought, picking a little off her face. It was bright white and was so sticky that the thread between her cheek and finger hung in the air without breaking. <em>I can’t believe he had all this in him.</em></p><p>A little ran down her lip and she smeared it away with her finger as best she could. Even so, some remained and there was no avoiding tasting it when she had to lick her lips clean. <em>Gosh, it tastes as thick as it feels. It’s like syrup!</em> There wasn’t much point avoiding it now either, so she sucked her fingers clean, telling herself it was no different than going down on any other man. <em>It’s bitter but not horrible at all. I wonder if that’s the drugs affecting him or just his natural taste.</em></p><p>Either way, her young man would make a woman very happy if he could keep that up. And speaking of keeping up, his penis was still painfully erect <em>despite</em> his furious discharge.</p><p>“Is it still going!?”</p><p>“It won’t go down,” he whined. “It’s supposed to. I’ve never had it stay up after… uh…”</p><p>After masturbating, he was too embarrassed to say. Summer nodded to know she understood, and he really didn’t need to say it. Most men were like that and it was nothing to be ashamed of. “It must be a sign that you still have too much aura in your system. We’re on the right track, but I suppose we’ll just have to keep going.”</p><p>Easier said than done. Her hands were killing her, cramping up so badly. She was already working her fingers open and closed to try and work some feeling back into them.</p><p><em>There’s nothing for it,</em> she thought. <em>I’ll just have to make do.</em></p><p>“Lay back on the bed, baby. I’m going to try something else. Do you mind if I come up there? The floor isn’t very comfortable.”</p><p>Her son made room for her and scooted back so he was sat by his pillows with Summer kneeling on the mattress. Gently, she pushed him down with a hand on his chest, trying not to think too hard on the fact she was in bed with her naked son, with her naked from the waist up. It was just something she had to do to help him. It didn’t mean anything. Nothing more than her washing him as a child or kissing a boo-boo better when he’d scraped his knee.</p><p>This… This was just like that. A boo-boo. Summer swallowed as she looked down on his big, red boo-boo, its shaft slick with a combination of cum and her own saliva. <em>Deep breaths. If you panic, he panics. Act like it’s normal and he will, too.</em></p><p>“I’m going to try working this out another way,” she explained. “You just lay back and relax. Let me do all the work.” When he did as he was told, she breathed out quickly and pulled her hair back behind her head, leaning down while holding him upright with one hand. The moment he felt her hot breath, he bucked. “Shh. Shh. It’s okay. Just close your eyes and think of someone you have a crush on. I’m going to… just… just close your eyes.”</p><p>Summer had her own closed as well, but she could smell his thick musk so powerfully that she knew exactly where he was. How long had it been since she did this? A long time since Taiyang passed away. Maybe it would help if she just dove in without thinking so much. Before she could question it, Summer leaned in and ran her tongue up the underside of his penis, licking her way to his tip in one quick motion.</p><p>“M – Mom!”</p><p>She licked a second time, this time on the side, then lower, bringing her face down so her nose was touching his shaft and she could lick his balls. He was salty and warm, and tasted of the cum drying on her chest. It wasn’t horrible, though. Embarrassing, and probably as much for him as it was her, but this wasn’t about being aroused or feeling good. This was a mother helping her son with a problem. Nothing more.</p><p>If she brought her lips together to lovingly smooch the tip of his penis then it was only because she knew that would make it feel better. Similarly, dragging her lips down, kissing her way to his base, was only to soothe his sore flesh. It was so hot and red that she couldn’t help but believe it hurt. Gone were the years in which she’d kiss one of her children to make them feel better, but this was a very real way it could help.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she purred, kissing his ball sack and sucking it up slightly. Her hand held him around his base, her thumb stroking up and down on the underside of his member. “Mommy is going to make you feel really good. Don’t hold back, sweetie. You need to cum to feel better, so don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Jaune groaned and gripped at the sheets, drawing them up in his hands. “Ah God, mom. Oooh!”</p><p>Her own son moaning her name. How embarrassing! Summer buried her face against his penis so she wouldn’t have to consider it, tilting her head to the side to lick and kiss her way back up to his tip, before hunching her knees up between his legs and taking a deep breath. Now or never. Brushing some loose strands of hair back, she tossed them over her shoulder, took a quick breath, tilted her head to the left and slowly sank down, taking her son into her mouth.</p><p>“Mom!” he cried, bucking. “Oh God! Fuck!”</p><p>Summer kept her hands on his thighs to hold him still, pushing her face down until every inch of him was inside her. He was so big that he tickled the back of her throat – and she was so out of practice that she choked and gagged around him. His hands flew to her hair and gripped on tight, forcing her face down into his pubic hair. Summer allowed him being rough, though only for this one time! It wasn’t like this would ever happen again anyway.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he swore breathily. She had half a mind to tell him off for such language, but if it helped him get in the mood then she’d let it go. “Ah, mom. Your mouth feels so good!”</p><p>That was her cue to continue. Closing her eyes, Summer bobbed her head up and down, gliding her lips along his shaft and swirling her tongue around his tip. He was so swollen that her mouth was stretched wide, enough that it was painful to keep it up. Choking and covering his burning member in spittle, she pulled off and gasped for air, leaving a trail of saliva connecting them.</p><p>“Ngh!” Jaune whined and tried his hardest to pull her back down. “Don’t stop!”</p><p>“Jaune, I need to breathe! You’re so big-mph!”</p><p>He yanked her down suddenly, and her mouth was full of him once more. Her eyes watered, especially when he curled up over her, ramming her face into his crotch with both hands linked over her head, while his hips bucked aggressively, thrusting himself deeper still.</p><p>He was going to suffocate her! Summer tapped on his legs urgently, but he was too far gone. Jaune groaned and thrust into her mouth, then threw his head back and cried out. “Ughhh! Arghhh!”</p><p>Summer <em>felt</em> the way his shaft swelled and stretched her jaw open wide, and his orgasm came a second later. Cum rushed into her mouth so rapidly that her cheeks ballooned out. Silver eyes widened and semen spurted past her lips and over his balls, but most of it remained inside, and then it was a case of swallow or drown! Sucking quickly, she took mouthful after mouthful down, his cream so thick that it was like trying to drink custard.</p><p>Thankfully, Jaune’s strength gave up and he slumped back, releasing his hold on her head as he shuddered on the bed. Summer pulled herself off, holding her hands cupped below her mouth to catch the thick glob of cum that she spat out. It was but one of many and she’d swallowed most. Her stomach was full to the point of bursting.</p><p>There was no escaping the taste and this time she didn’t bother. Summer swirled her spit around her mouth before swallowing again, taking down the last traces and licking her lips clean. Since she didn’t want to drop her handful on the bed and have to wash it later, she brought her cupped hands up to her mouth and tipped her head back. It was easier drunk like that, slipping between her lips as she supped it down.</p><p>It didn’t taste that bad. Now if only Jaune had let her swallow it and not dumped his fat load down her throat, she might have been less of a mess. <em>It’s not his fault,</em> she reminded herself. <em>I bet it must be a relief to be able to cum after carrying that around all day.</em></p><p>“Is that better…?” she asked breathily.</p><p>“Y – Yeah. Ohhh…” Jaune struggled to push himself up but was completely lacking in energy. Honestly, she was surprised he could move at all after cumming twice, but even more of a surprise was that he was still erect. “It… It doesn’t hurt as much,” he said nervously. “We can probably leave it at that.”</p><p>Leave it? Was he joking-? Typical children, they were so afraid of doctors and medicine and anything along those lines that they tried to hide when they didn’t feel well.</p><p>“Jaune, you’re clearly still sore. Look at this.” She flicked her finger against his rod, and though it moved as she did, it was still hard as a rock. “This is what you get for not reading the instructions. You take one or two pills, not however many you threw down.”</p><p>He looked away shamefully. “I – I’m sorry…”</p><p>Her frustration drained away and she patted his leg. “It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean it. We need to do something about this, though. If it doesn’t hurt as much, then we’re clearly on the right track.”</p><p>The problem was that her jaw now ached worse than her hands. She’d always been a petite person, just like Ruby, and Jaune just wasn’t made for someone like her right now. He was a big man at any time, but these drugs had made him thicker. That was the biggest problem, quite literally. He’d stretched her jaw open wide. Summer rubbed it, holding her chin in one hand and working her mouth open and shut. It almost felt like her bones were grinding together.</p><p><em>I’m not going to be able to take him like that again, and my hands are still cramping.</em> What a troublesome child! Summer sighed and leaned onto her side, reaching under her dress and peeling her panties down. Jaune’s eyes widened when he saw the thin white material come down her legs, one bare foot coming up to catch it between her toes and push it the rest of the way.</p><p>“Mom…?”</p><p>“You’re too tired to move and my hands and mouth hurt too much,” she said, swinging a leg over his two and sitting on his thighs. Reaching down, she bunched her hands on the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head. Her lightly trimmed pussy was borne to him, followed by the rest of her as her heavy breasts swung free.</p><p>Jaune’s eyes locked onto her, wide, afraid but undeniably full of lust. It wasn’t proper at all, but she supposed the drugs must have been throwing his hormones into a frenzy. That had to be the reason, since no son could look at their mother that way, any more than she could look at him and feel turned on.</p><p>And if she did, then it was only a physical reaction anyway. So what if her pussy was damp as she brought herself up and rested it atop Jaune’s penis, holding him in place and rubbing him back and forth across her slick folds. The human body reacted as it was supposed to when it was stimulated. Her body recognised what was happening even if she didn’t want it.</p><p>This was just to help him. Nothing more. Her racing heart and quivering thighs were just because of how nervous she was, and as she licked her lips and looked down on him, she knew he felt the same way. Excited. Nervous. Desperate.</p><p>“J – Just relax,” she stammered. “Let me do all the moving.” Reaching into his bedside table for the rubbers she knew she’d placed there just in case he ever did get a girlfriend, she bit open the packet and rolled a condom down his length. It barely fit with how engorged he was, the thin red material only making him look even sorer. “Your job is just to cum, okay? That’s all I want you to focus on.”</p><p>He nodded shyly back. This would be his first time, she realised. What a shame it was for him to lose his virginity to someone like her! Hopefully, he would be able to look back on it with some fondness. They could say it was a mother-son bonding experience.</p><p>They certainly were bonding as she lowered herself down, stretching her pussy wide open around his thick, lovely member. Her body welcomed him eagerly, hungrily, and that was only because it had been so long! Summer threw her head back and hissed through her teeth, sinking down as he stretched and slid inside her sopping cunt. Five inches, six inches, seven and more. Her body tingled at the familiar sensation, and she couldn’t help the small moan that slipped out.</p><p>
  <em>God, it’s been too long since I felt full like this. Hmmm.</em>
</p><p>Soon, her plump behind came to rest on his thighs, her pussy flush against his crotch. Summer planted her hands down on his chest, staring down from behind thick lashes as she took in breath after breath. There was little pain despite his size. Instead, she felt a pleasant hum vibrating through her, along with the delicious little pulses as her vaginal walls clenched around him.</p><p>Shameful. Jaune may have been lost in pleasure, but he had the excuse of the drugs affecting his mind. What was hers? That it had been a long time? That he’d filled her in a way she hadn’t realised she’d missed? <em>This is your own son! Remember that!</em></p><p>“I – I’m going to start moving,” she warned him. “Don’t worry about moving with me. Just try and focus on how it feels for now.”</p><p>He was clearly doing just that! Jaune’s hands flew to her hips, holding on tight as she started to rock herself back and forth atop him, pushing her hips up and dragging her nether lips up his length before slamming back down again. It was a rhythm she found her way back into all too quickly. Even if she’d forgotten, her body hadn’t, nor had it forgotten how much it enjoyed the experience.</p><p>
  <em>No. This is your son. Don’t think like that!</em>
</p><p>“H – How is that?” she asked, fighting the gasps and moans that so wanted to spill forth. “Is that nice?”</p><p>“Oh. Uh. Oh fuck yeah.” Jaune’s hands slid up her sides to grip her breasts. Summer froze, shocked still, but he had his eyes closed and fondled her breasts, rolling and squeezing them as he bucked up into her. “God, mom, your pussy feels so good!”</p><p>It was the drugs. It had to be.</p><p>“T – Thank you.” Blood rushing all over and head feeling dizzy, she pushed on. “I’m going to go faster now. Don’t try and hold on for me, just cum when you can.”</p><p>He squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples. Summer shivered and tried to tell herself it was out of distaste. Her hardening nipples suggested otherwise. Keeping one hand on his stomach, she reared back and started to bounce on top of him like she was riding a horse. His thick dick slipped in and out of her, sloppily pumping in and out her body, the lewd sounds filling the room and mingling with her frantic breaths and his loud moans.</p><p>Summer wished he’d stop. The mewls and cries were distracting enough before he leaned up suddenly and sealed his lips around her left breast, sucking fiercely on her nipple. Whining, she tried to push him down, only to have Jaune wrap his hands around her back and pull her with him.</p><p>In an instant, she was laid down over him, her breasts squashed into his face with him swirling his tongue all around and over her, nipping and biting, sucking and teasing, his swollen member plunging in and out her pussy as he thrust wildly up.</p><p>“Hngh! Ungh!”</p><p>His thrusts became more frantic. More urgent. Snapping out her shocked silence, Summer struggled to meet him, clenching her muscles and slamming her hips down, all the while trying to avoid thinking too much on how he was suckling on her.</p><p>“Ugh!” Jaune grunted. “Argh! I’m cumming!”</p><p>It didn’t matter if it was inside. The condom would keep it-</p><p>Jaune cried and thrust up into her, pulling her in so tight with his arms that she could barely breathe. She <em>felt</em> him swell inside her, felt him cumming as the condom swelled, and she also felt it <em>burst</em> and flood her womb. Her eyes widened, mouth opening, and a cry wrenched forth to match his as she suddenly found herself flushed with her own son’s thick sperm.</p><p>He continued to cum even after the first deluge, shooting rope after rope into her, splashing along her vaginal walls and filling her pussy. Summer shuddered on top of him, twitching and convulsing from the sheer force of it. Moaning raggedly, she laid out flat atop him, head falling into his hair as he wept blissfully into her bosom.</p><p>“T – The condom broke,” he whispered when it was done. When he could finally breathe.</p><p>“It… It’s okay, baby.” It wasn’t, it was anything but, but it wasn’t his fault. She hadn’t accounted for how the drugs had impacted his ejaculate. And this was a dangerous time for her, too. “I’ll take some pills tomorrow,” she whispered. “D – Don’t worry. This… Just… Just don’t you worry.”</p><p>“Mom…”</p><p>“Yes, baby?”</p><p>Jaune swallowed. “I’m still hard.”</p><p>Okay, maybe she’d been wrong. Maybe now <em>was</em> an acceptable time to start worrying. Summer tried to move her legs to sit back up and bring him off again, but she couldn’t. Her muscles felt like jelly and her pussy was raw from the furious sex.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t go another round. I don’t think I could ride him again right now.</em>
</p><p>Jaune couldn’t either, that much was clear. He was shaking just as badly as her, and probably felt much worse considering it was his first time and he’d cum three times in quick succession. It was only the drugs keeping him from passing out like most men did.</p><p>“Okay. Okay,” she repeated, fighting for breath. Tiredly, she rolled over, letting gravity do the work of pulling him out of her. The wet noise her pussy made was followed by cum gushing out and staining the sheets. So much for not having to wash them later.</p><p>Laying next to him, she gasped for air, touching a hand between her legs and bringing it back up sticky with thick semen. Jaune’s hard shaft remained pointed up like a spear, now ringed with the tattered remains of the condom she’d tried to put on him.</p><p>“Mom.” he asked. “What shall we do?”</p><p>She had no idea. Working the frustration out was clearly working for him, but she didn’t have the energy or the stamina to handle this on her own. Summer’s eyes widened and she pushed herself to the edge of the bed, stumbling off and looking back.</p><p>“Just lay there for a bit, okay? I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight,” Yang said, leaning away from her brother while Ruby hid behind her back. “You want me – us – to help get him off because he got into some pills he shouldn’t? He’s our brother!”</p><p>“He’s my son,” Summer retorted, “Yet I’ve done what I have to. As much as I can, too. He’s had too many and you know the danger of an aura overload. He could be in real danger.”</p><p>“But… But he’s our brother!” Yang cried. “That’s incest!”</p><p>Summer didn’t blame her girls being reluctant – he was their brother as Yang had said, and this wasn’t exactly the kind of behaviour she’d normally be espousing. That said, this wasn’t a normal situation.</p><p>“Think of it as roleplay,” she said. “I’m not asking you to make love to him. Just to… help him. It’s only a physical thing. Incest is when you sleep with a family member because you have feelings for them. You’d be doing this to help avoid a tragedy. Do <em>you</em> want to look back on this moment if Jaune has to go to hospital or suffers permanent damage, and remember how you didn’t help because it was too embarrassing?”</p><p>It wasn’t fair to guilt trip them, but something had to be done. Yang and Ruby exchanged nervous looks, the two of them still dressed in their sleepwear, a tank top and shorts for Yang, and polka dot pyjama bottoms and a vest for Ruby. Whatever anxiety they felt, Summer knew she had to be the one to take charge and calm their nerves.</p><p>“Yang, get on the bed. You can start with a blowjob.”</p><p>“What? Mooom!”</p><p>“Get on the bed, Yang.” Pushing her on before Jaune’s legs, she took hold of Ruby and steered the chronically shy girl by her shoulders, sitting her down next to her nervously kneeling sister. “Watch what Yang does, Ruby. Yang, I need you to lead by example for Ruby’s sake.”</p><p>“But I never agreed-”</p><p>“Now, Yang! Your brother needs you.”</p><p>Whether it was shame, guilt or just the commanding tone, her daughter didn’t offer much resistance as Summer pushed her down by the back of her head. Her face was forced down into Jaune’s crotch, and his penis slid up the side of her cheek as Yang kept her lips firmly sealed shut.</p><p>“Open your mouth.”</p><p>“Mmmhm! Nghhh!”</p><p>“Open your mouth, Yang.”</p><p>Her daughter continued to resist, and Ruby was kneeling awkwardly beside her not knowing what to do. Sighing, Summer kept one hand on Yang’s head to keep her in place and hooked her fingers of her other into the waistband of her shorts. Yang made an indignant sound, followed by a tight-lipped shriek as Summer hauled her shorts down to her knees, exposing her large bottom.</p><p>Jaune’s eyes widened in lust, but that was just the medicine doing the talking for him. Yang’s reaction was much more appropriate, though right now that wasn’t helpful. Licking her fingers, Summer curled two behind Yang and prodded at her nubile sex, deciding to only use two in case her girl was still inexperienced. Without a word of warning, she shoved two fingers into her daughter’s pussy.</p><p>Yang’s entire body went rigid. Her mouth opened as she squealed, “Mom! What-mphhhh!!!”</p><p>“That’s better.” Summer kept her hand on Yang’s head as her daughter choked and gasped around her brother’s thick meat. “Stop struggling, dear. You’ve tasted it now. There’s not much point stopping. Jaune, keep her there.”</p><p>Her son was only too happy to place his hands over Yang’s head, using the constant motion of her trying to pull back and him pushing her back down to simulate a blowjob. He was already moaning, proof of just how skilled her daughter was. Yang was a natural and would make someone very happy when she found herself a husband.</p><p>Or a wife. Summer wouldn’t discriminate.</p><p>“Look at what your sister is doing, Ruby. Come here.” Releasing Yang and trusting Jaune to hold her, she bent Ruby over so she was almost laid over Jaune’s left leg, her cheek touching Yang’s. “Lick his balls and the base of his penis when Yang goes up. Come on. It doesn’t taste that bad.”</p><p>Blushing terribly, Ruby poked out her tongue and touched it to Jaune’s swollen shaft, pulling away when Yang was dragged down to deepthroat it all. “L – Like that?” she stammered adorably.</p><p>“That’s it.” Summer pulled Ruby’s hair back behind her so it wouldn’t get in the way. “Keep going. Lick all over him now. Don’t stop.” Ruby nodded nervously and dragged her tongue over Jaune’s testicles, licking and smooching his thick penis whenever Yang allowed. “Such a good job, both of you. Aren’t they doing a good job, Jaune?”</p><p>“Yeah! Ugh!” He yanked Yang’s head up and down like a toy. “Fuck, you’re sucking my cock so good. Ugh. Lick my balls, Ruby. Lick my balls, you dirty slut.”</p><p>Ruby pulled back and looked up to her, clearly thinking he shouldn’t call her that – and she was right. Summer hadn’t raised her son to be so insulting. Then again, she knew he didn’t mean it and it was only a little roleplayed dirty talk to help him ejaculate. It wasn’t as though he <em>enjoyed</em> having his sisters suck him off any more than she’d enjoyed riding him to her own climax. He was just doing his part here, and she and Ruby would have to do hers.</p><p>“M – Mom…?” Ruby parroted.</p><p>“You heard him, slut,” she told her youngest firmly. “Lick his balls. A good little slut should do as she’s told.”</p><p>Blushing even worse, Ruby buried her nose down between his testicles, licking and suckling on his wrinkly sack as Jaune thrust up into Yang’s mouth. He pumped away furiously before throwing his head back and crying out. Yang’s cheeks puffed out and her eyes widened, bubbles snorting out the side of her mouth as Yang came. Much like with her, his ejaculation was far too fierce to be contained. Summer held her down for as long as she could, forcing her to swallow, but it was painfully clear her young body couldn’t handle all of it.</p><p>“Ruby! Quick! Open your mouth!” Summer dragged her over Jaune’s stomach and pushed her head forward just as Yang pulled back, spluttering cum out her mouth. A little splashed on the bed, but she soon had Ruby’s small mouth over the tip of Jaune’s penis, ready to catch the rest. Ruby’s silver eyes bulged along with her cheeks, but Summer held her still, stroking her neck and whispering, “Swallow. That’s it. Take it all down. Imagine it’s ice-cream.”</p><p>Closing her eyes, Ruby gulped and gulped, throat bobbing as she took down her big brother’s cum in great big mouthfuls. Such a trooper. Such a hard worker. Summer stroked her hair and whispered words of encouragement.</p><p>“Gah!” Yang gasped, wiping her own mouth clean. There was no getting rid of it all, and she fixed Summer with a baleful glare, cum dripping down her chin. “MOM!” she yelled. “What the fuck was that–?”</p><p>“Language.” Not that she could blame Yang too much. “And you were taking far too much time. I know what you’re like; you’d have complained until the cows came home if I let you. Besides, it wasn’t that bad, was it?”</p><p>“Apart from the fact I could barely breathe?”</p><p>“Oh come now, you were going to help him anyway. I just helped speed things up.”</p><p>“Well yeah, I guess, but I had to mentally prepare.” Yang said grudgingly, glaring at her brother. Typical Yang. She was the eldest and always looked after her siblings, but like any proud young woman, she wouldn’t admit it. That was her problem. She wanted to help but couldn’t be <em>seen</em> wanting to help because that would have been uncool.</p><p>Summer had just given her the prodding she needed.</p><p>“I wasn’t gonna leave him to get hurt, but that doesn’t mean I wanted to dive right into being throat fucked.” Yang slapped Jaune’s leg. “And call me a slut again and I’ll hit you harder. Yang Xiao Long is no fucking slut!”</p><p>Jaune winced and tried, “It was just a little dirty talk to get in the mood.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Yang raised her fist. “And this is just a little SM to get in the mood. Don’t push it, buster, or we’ll find out how much of an M you can be.”</p><p>Summer silenced and avoided a fight by pulling Yang’s tank top up over her head. Gasping, her eldest daughter tried to cover her big boobs, but she hadn’t worn a bra under her sleeping clothes. With her shorts already around her ankles, Yang was completely naked, and Summer quickly pushed her onto the bed. Jaune didn’t need to be told what to do and quickly rolled Ruby off him and dove on top of his sister, yanking her pale legs apart and pushing himself between her thighs.</p><p>“Whoah! Whoah!” Yang struggled and spat, but her brother was too big for her and she was quickly pinned down. “I’m not mentally prepared! Hang on a sec-”</p><p>“You need to strike while the iron is hot, dear.” Summer helped by removing the shorts from Yang’s ankles and pushing her son’s bottom into position, helping him find his sister’s pussy. Yang slapped a hand down over it, covering herself. “If you leave it too long, he’s going to be in trouble again. You want to help, don’t you?”</p><p>Yang bit her lip. “Well yeah. It’s just…” Her cheeks flushed. “This is incest.”</p><p>“It’s only incest if you’re into it. You’re not, are you?”</p><p>If anything, Yang’s blush intensified. “No! O – Of course not! Who’d like this idiot!?”</p><p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p><p>“N – No problem…” Yang nervously withdrew her hand, exposing her virgin slit to Jaune. Her feet pushed at the blankets as she adjusted herself on the pillows, gripping onto one for good measure. “B – But you better not get any funny ideas!” she told her brother. “I’m only doing this because you’re an idiot who thought taking weird pills was a good idea. Don’t think I like this or anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” Hungrily, Jaune started to rub his tip up Yang’s slit, gazing hungrily down at her. “Same.”</p><p>“Don’t say `same` while looking at me like a piece of meat!”</p><p>“Roleplay,” Summer reminded her. “Come on, Yang, help your brother.”</p><p>“Ugh. Right.” Clearly embarrassed, Yang let her head fall to the side, cheeks flaming red as she said, “I want it, brother. Put your big- oh God, I can’t do it! Just get on with it alread-iiiieee!” Her entire body arched as Jaune <em>slammed</em> home, burying all ten inches of himself into her sex. “Ahhh!”</p><p>“Argh!” Jaune grunted, echoing his sister. He fixed himself over her, thrusting in so hard Yang was driven up the bed. His hands found her shoulders, his face burying in her tits as he slavered, slobbered and wildly fucked her. “Agh! Yang! Ugh! Fuck! So tight!”</p><p>Yang would be tight, and Jaune should have been much gentler with her. Summer was about to tell him to stop but thought twice. He must have been in such pain to be going at his sister like that, pounding Yang into the bed while feasting on her boobs, ramming away so hard Yang’s legs were forced up into the air. If that was what he needed to work the drugs out his system, that was what he’d get. Her girl could take it; she was a huntress after all.</p><p>“Let’s get you undressed,” she said to Ruby, pulling her vest up to reveal her younger daughter’s pale skin and petite chest. “If his performance earlier is anything to go by, he isn’t going to be satisfied with just Yang.”</p><p>“H – He’s going to do that to me?” Ruby squeaked. “T – That’s going inside me?”</p><p>Ruby sounded so nervous, which was probably due to how Yang was wailing in a mix of shock and – if Summer wasn’t hearing wrong – pleasure. It brought a frown to her face to hear it. Yang shouldn’t be <em>enjoying</em> having sex with her brother. <em>I’ll have to have words with her later. This isn’t the proper kind of reaction at all.</em></p><p>Unless she was faking it. Of course! Relief took over and she sighed, happy to know her girl was putting so much effort into it. If she didn’t know better, she might have thought the wild and wanton look of lust on Yang’s face to be genuine, the cries and pitiful moans she shrieked as Jaune slammed in and out her pussy honest. Yang was just doing her part, though. Doing her best to roleplay so her brother could ejaculate.</p><p>They were all working so hard. Summer had never been prouder.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck!” Jaune slammed into Yang again and again, never giving her time to recover. “Fucking slut!” he roared. “Always – ah – parading these tits around Signal like you – unh – own the place! They’re mine now!” He pulled them together and ran his tongue over both Yang’s nipples at once. “You’re mine! My slut of a sister!”</p><p>“Argh! Fuck off! I told you not to say that!” Yang wailed, managing to play the part in her roleplay so well, even as she beat angrily at Jaune’s shoulders. “Mom! Tell him to stop being such an ass!”</p><p>That was her cue. Summer left Ruby and came over to kneel behind Yang’s head, taking her shoulders and holding them down with Yang’s face between her knees. Her daughter looked up through her lashes, eyes half closed from the fast and furious dicking she was receiving.</p><p>Really, she wanted to come in on Yang’s side and tell her son a thing or two about how to treat a woman, but it must have been hard enough for Jaune to maintain any arousal while having sex with his own blood. He was probably using slut as a way to avoid her name, something that would remind him this was his sister he was having sex with.</p><p>“Don’t question your brother,” she told Yang off, winking to show it was all a game. Yang caught it, but that didn’t do much for the furiously indignant look on her face. Her girl was such a proud and stubborn one. “You’re going to follow your brother’s orders from now on. Am I understood?”</p><p>“M – MOM!?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Boldly, Jaune placed a hand over Yang’s throat, pinning her down in a display of dominance. “You’re my personal whore now! When I ask it, you’ll get down on your knees and suck my cock.”</p><p>“Like hell I will! Gah! Not so hard!”</p><p>“Shut it, whore!”</p><p>Desperately, Yang looked up at her. Her daughter could have been an actor with expressions like that. Maybe she should see if Yang wanted to apply for the drama team in Signal.</p><p>For now, Summer smiled back down encouragingly and said, “He’s told you to be quiet, whore. That means you take your fucking and don’t make a sound.”</p><p>Yang threw her head back and cried out, instantly breaking that rule, but Jaune didn’t care. His pace quickened, and it was only Summer holding Yang in place that prevented her being pushed off the bed by the force of it.</p><p>“I can feel you clenching up!” Jaune panted. “You’re cumming!”</p><p>Yang’s eyes snapped open. Her arms gripped the sheets. “I’m not!” she wailed. “I’m not! I’m not! I’m – ahh! Oh God! – I’m not!”</p><p>“You are!” He rocked Yang’s hips into him, dragging her lower body up off the bed and pounding away. “You’re cumming around my dick right now. Look at you. For all your complaints, you came before I did and I’m the one hopped up on sex pills.”</p><p>“Noooo~” Yang wailed, her voice rising in what Summer would have sworn really did sound like a climax. Her back was even arching, her eyes rolling up in some of the most <em>fantastic acting</em> Summer had ever seen. “Ahhhh~”</p><p>“I’m close as well,” he said. “Here I come!” Her daughter was squashed up against her as Jaune reached a fever pitch, slamming himself into Yang once, twice and a third time before burying deep and throwing his head back. “I’m cumming with you, Yang! Together! Ahhhhhh!”</p><p>“I told you I didn’t cum-” Yang’s eyes bulged as Jaune’s climax reached her. “Inside!? What are you- ooooohhhh!”</p><p>Their bodies spasmed together as they came. Or as Jaune came. Yang’s, she was sure, was a wonderfully feigned climax to help her brother with his. Yang fell back, shuddering and twitching as her womb was flooded with thick sperm. Since the only condoms she had hadn’t fit, she didn’t see much point trying to suggest he pull out. She’d just have to buy some morning after pills the next time she went shopping.</p><p><em>I’ll have to write myself a note, so I don’t forget. Well done, Yang. I’m so proud¸</em> she though, stroking her daughter’s hair as Jaune pulled out, cum oozing from Yang’s pussy and over the sheets. Poor Yang was so tired she didn’t move a muscle, laying there watching her brother through lidded eyes and thick lashes.</p><p>Not so for Jaune. He knelt at Yang’s feet, stroking his still hard length and squeezing out a last sticky rope all over Yang’s stomach. The cum dribbled down between her belly button and her mound, sparkling on her skin.</p><p>“You… came inside…” Yang muttered. “Idiot…”</p><p>“I couldn’t help it. Your pussy kept holding onto me when you were cumming.”</p><p>“Ugh.” Yang made to smack him one in punishment, but her arm tumbled back, her poor girl completely exhausted. “I… I told you I didn’t cum. You imagined it.” Her bright blush suggested otherwise. “Ass. I’mma… I’mma get you back for that one. Ugh. I feel so tired…”</p><p><em>Guess I’m not the only one getting worn out by Jaune tonight,</em> Summer thought, watching as her eldest slipped off to sleep, properly tuckered out. Yang really had done her best for all her complaints.</p><p>It meant a lot to her that she’d go that far for her brother. Summer stroked her hair, gazing fondly down on her despite the cum all over Yang’s stomach and Jaune between her legs. It wasn’t your typical family moment, but it was an affirmation of the love they had for one another. Sort of.</p><p>“I’m still horny.” Jaune wheezed. “This is intense. This is…” His eyes sought the last remaining person, and Ruby eeped quietly, looking around for somewhere to hide. “Get over here, slut. Get on all fours over Yang. It’s your turn.”</p><p>Ruby sought her attention for help. More of this slut talk? Jaune either had a one track mind or the porn he was into was just a little too misogynistic for Summer’s liking. That was something she could confront him over later. For now, whatever worked to get him excited was something to be encouraged.</p><p>“Go on, slut,” Summer said. “Your brother is telling you to crawl over Yang.”</p><p>Bright red and still trying to hide her much smaller breasts, Ruby waddled on her knees over to her big brother’s side, unable to take her eyes off his monster penis. When she got there, Jaune was all out of patience and took her wrists, pulling her arms apart and snaking one of his own around her waist. He pulled her close, tilting her body back over his arm and licking on her small titties.</p><p>“J – Jaune!” Ruby yelped, squirming terribly. “That tickles – ah! Mmm!”</p><p>“Help him along,” Summer told her daughter. “Try stroking his penis.” Proudly, she watched Ruby reach down and touch Jaune’s thick rod. Though she was shy, she soon closed her fingers around it, stroking it gently. “That’s it. Tell her how good a job she’s doing, Jaune.”</p><p>“You’re good, Ruby. God, I can’t wait to fuck you.”</p><p>Ruby looked like she wasn’t sure how to take that. “T – Thank you…?”</p><p>Apparently, he couldn’t wait anymore. Jaune pushed Ruby onto all fours over Yang’s cum soaked body, gripped her polka dot pyjama bottoms and yanked them down along with her underwear. Ruby squeaked nervously as her tight little butt and bright pink slit were revealed, but she didn’t move. Such a good daughter. So obedient. Jaune lowered his head to lick once at her slit, all the way from her clit to her ass, making her jump, before he lined his dick up, sliding the tip up and down Ruby’s virgin folds.</p><p>Ruby’s hands were under Yang’s armpits, but Jaune pushed her down so her head was resting between her sister’s large breasts. He then planted both hands on her butt, holding it still as he gave an experimental prod at Ruby’s most secret place.</p><p>Though she didn’t want to rush him, she also didn’t want him forgetting about his condition. Summer coughed to draw his attention, and when he looked confused, nodded for him to begin. With a feral smile, Jaune pulled his hips back and lined himself up. </p><p>“You ready to become a woman?”</p><p>“Y – Yes. I… I want you to be my first, big brother.” Ruby’s face was bright red as she said it, but that certainly didn’t bother Jaune.</p><p>“Tell me how much you want it.”</p><p>“I want you to make love to me. I – I want to feel good. Please, big brother, put your thing inside me.”</p><p><em>Ruby always has been eager to please,</em> Summer thought. It didn’t surprise her that Ruby would try her best, even at something as outlandish as talking dirty. It also didn’t surprise her she’d be so bad at it. Laughing, Summer brushed some of Ruby’s hair away and said, “Call it a <em>cock</em>, dear. Thingie doesn’t work well for dirty talk.”</p><p>“Cock.” Ruby tested the word and found it so rude she blushed brighter. That didn’t stop her pushing ahead. “I want your cock, big brother. Can I have your cock in my kitty?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jaune licked his lips and ran his hands over Ruby’s lovely behind. “Yeah, I think I can do that for you, sis. I can do that for sure.” He thrust forward savagely. His long penis, already wet from multiple orgasms and sex with both her <em>and</em> Yang, forced its way into Ruby’s virgin passage in one swift go.</p><p>“Oooooh!” Ruby squealed, arching up against Summer’s hand. “Ahhhhh!”</p><p>Just like that, her first time. Jaune didn’t let her consider it either; the very moment he was in, he buckled down over Ruby’s body, pressing his chest against her back and fucking her with reckless abandon. To be fair, he must have been horribly tired from doing all the work to use Yang. While her eldest had been a wonderful actor, she hadn’t done much of the legwork. Typical lazy teenagers.</p><p>At least Ruby was supporting her brother’s weight as he pounded into her, although she’d collapsed over Yang’s body, face smothered between her breasts as she gasped and cried and moaned out in shock, pain and bliss. The pain was quickly ignored – their training as huntresses offered much more, and something like this, while sharp, couldn’t compare to taking a sword to the ribs. Ruby bucked back into Jaune, driving herself onto him with wide eyes and a wider mouth.</p><p>“Oh Jaune! Ah! It’s so big! Oooh! I like it! I <em>love</em> it!”</p><p>Where Yang might have been pretending, Summer worried that Ruby’s might have been more genuine. Unlike her sister, Ruby was a terrible liar and couldn’t hold a straight face to save her life.</p><p> <em>She always has looked up to Jaune and Yang. I’ll have to be careful and keep an eye on her. No sister is going to be having sex with her brother under my roof. </em>The thought alone was disgusting! This was all just because Jaune needed an outlet thanks to the drugs, and he couldn’t handle it on his own. Ruby would have to understand that.</p><p>Jaune leaned over Ruby’s back, reaching under to cup her chin and pull her head up cruelly. Free from Yang’s tits, Ruby’s pitiful mewls and moans sounded out through the bedroom, driven to a breathily high pitch as Jaune bit and nibbled on her left ear, holding her by her neck as he pounded in and out, slapping his balls up against her clit loudly.</p><p>“You’re so tight, Ruby!” he said, slapping his crotch into Ruby’s ass. He gave it another sharp spank, making his sister yelp. “I can’t wait to keep fucking you like this. Every day. Every night. There won’t be an hour that goes by without my cock inside you. You understand?”</p><p>“Y – Yes!” Ruby mewled. “Every night!”</p><p>“Say it! Say you’re my slut!”</p><p>“I’m your slut! You’ll put your cock in my every day! I can’t wait! Ahhh!”</p><p>Summer continued to stroke Jaune’s back as he fucked his younger sister, hoping that Ruby wasn’t taking Jaune’s fictitious talk too seriously. He wouldn’t be doing any of that, of course, but she had to play along with it for now, and Ruby seemed to recognise that. Such a smart girl.</p><p>“I want to knock you up. I want to fuck a baby into you.”</p><p>“W – What?” Ruby looked back as best she could. “A baby!?”</p><p>“Mom. Can I?” He looked to her, panting and flushed with need, with desire. His ass never stopped pumping away, his cock plunging sloppily into Ruby’s tight little body. “Can I knock Ruby up? I want to see her fat and pregnant. Ugh!” He thrust in again, groaning at the mere thought. “I want to drink milk from her tits!”</p><p>“Ahhh!” Ruby wailed. “You can’t! I’m your sister!”</p><p>“He can do whatever he wants to you,” Summer said firmly, tapping Ruby’s head with her fingers to hopefully remind her this was all just roleplay. “If your brother wants to knock you up, he can do.”</p><p>“I’m going to be a father! Ungh. Ugh! Call me daddy!”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>He must have liked when she played the mommy card earlier in her own dirty talk with him. Summer nodded and gave Ruby’s bottom a firm slap, not enough to hurt her by any means, but enough to startle.</p><p>“He told you to call him daddy, slut. Not to question him.”</p><p>“D – Daddy…?”</p><p>“Ungh!” Jaune’s already furious pace became faster still. He <em>slammed</em> into Ruby, knocking her bodily down so that she was pinned flat against Yang, practically mounting her as Jaune lay down on top. “Fuck! Fuck! Say it again! Say it again as I fuck a baby into you, Ruby!”</p><p>“Daddy!” she wailed, toes digging into the sheets. “P – Put a baby in me, Daddy. I love you, Daddy. Oh Daddy, I  - ahh! It’s so big!”</p><p>He was close – she could tell from his face. Summer knelt beside him, keeping her face close to his as she pushed on his buttocks, helping him fuck his sister while whispering in his ear.</p><p>“That’s it. You’re going to cum in your little sister. You’re going to fill her womb up and make her pregnant. Make her your own personal breeding factory.” Blushing at her own words, she whispered a silent apology to Ruby. She’d have to make it up with her favourite cookies later. “Do it, baby. Fuck a baby into that little slut’s pussy. Turn her into your personal fuck toy. Turn both your sisters and me into your own harem of filthy sluts and breed us like human cows!”</p><p>Eager to please, Ruby joined in. “Make me a mommy, Jaune! Daddy Jaune and Mommy Ruby. Let’s have loads of babies together!”</p><p>Jaune pumped into Ruby one last time and screamed out his orgasm. Ruby’s own climax matched it, the smaller girl going rigid under him and wailing as Jaune came, pumping his thick cum inside her. They moved together, Ruby shaking as Jaune collapsed, all his weight falling on and pinning her to her sister as his heavy balls unleashed their load.</p><p>“Ahhh Jaune~” Ruby whimpered. “I love you.”</p><p>“Ugh. Ungh. Love you. Uh. Too.” he said between grunts. “You’re – ah – the best – uh – little sister ever…”</p><p>Summer continued to stroke Jaune’s back as his cock pumped away, filling her daughter. Their quiet little breaths and moans filled the room, Jaune practically covering his little sister, such was the difference in height between them. From her position, however, she had a perfect view between their legs. Ruby’s body was sandwiched between Jaune and Yang’s, their little pussies face to face above one another.</p><p>With a wet slop, Jaune’s cock flopped out, soaked through but, to her utmost relief, soft and much smaller than it had been. It was followed by a thick deluge of cum spilling out of Ruby like a waterfall, gushing down over her clit and then running down Yang’s own pussy, streaming between her vaginal lips, some even dribbling inside.</p><p>Yang mumbled something but had fallen asleep like the lazy girl she was. She lay there, flat out unconscious with Ruby suffering the same fate between her breasts, and Jaune falling quickly asleep on top, finally exhausted and feeling every second of it.</p><p>The three of them were a bundle of sweat, cum and the stench of sex, their clothes, bedsheets and quite possibly the mattress itself soaked through. Summer smiled and climbed off the bed, her own thighs just a little damp. It must have been from earlier, though. There was nothing to arouse her in seeing her two girls help Jaune with a very serious problem. Nothing to be ashamed of at all.</p><p>“These, though,” she said, picking up the jar of pills. “I’ll have to do something about you, won’t I?” The last thing she wanted was Jaune getting into them again and having a repeat of this happen.</p><p>The little blue pills tinkled in the jar.</p><p>Summer Rose bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yang and Ruby were still tired later that evening, sat at the dinner table without much to say, though thankfully washed through after a long hot bath to clean themselves off and soothe their aching muscles. Summer hade made their favourite meal, meatloaf, but the mood was still awkward. It probably would be until they realised how little of a deal this whole thing was. Yang prodded at her dessert while Ruby was still half asleep.</p><p>Suddenly, Jaune cried out, pushing his chair back.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Summer asked.</p><p>“It – It’s hard again!” He unbuckled his jeans in a rush, pushing them down. His huge penis swung free, swollen and red and thick like a chunk of wood. “B – But why? I thought we worked it out!”</p><p>“There must be some residual bits of it left.” Summer had already unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall. Her skirt followed, and she stepped out of it with hungry eyes fixed on his wonderful cock. “We’ll have to take care of it again! Yang, Ruby, get ready, we’ll do it on the table. I’ll go first!”</p><p>Really, she had to. It was all part of being a mother to look after your kids and make sure nothing bad happened to them, and thus it only made sense for her to take the lead, straddling her son’s legs and sitting down on his thick meat before he could even say a word. It plunged inside her, filling her instantly, and Summer hooked her legs behind his chair, gasping into his hair and lunging her hips into his. Her moans soon echoed out, matching his as Yang and Ruby unsteadily and clumsily undressed. This time, there were no complaints from either of them. If she hadn’t known better, she might have said they were eager, but she knew it was just how wonderful of a family they all were, all ready to step in at a moment’s notice and help one another. It wasn’t like they were actually incestuous or anything, not at all.</p><p>None of them noticed the small open jar beside Summer’s cooking pot, or the blue pills resting beside it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>